Morgan's Many Faces
by CDSoundtrack
Summary: Morgan... showed up a bit early in Ylisse. So early that Robin isn't married yet, and hasn't even considered looking for love! Unfortunately, thanks to her powerful skill with magic, time travel, and amnesia, the answer to who her mother (And Robin's wife) is might be... Yes.


Chapter 1: So, an Amnesiac Falls From the Sky...

Robin groaned a bit as he tried and failed to sleep. Emotions had been running high since the Mad King Gangrel attempted to start a war by kidnapping Maribelle, an upper class member of the Shepherds. He demanded that they give up an ancient treasure known as the Fire Emblem in order to get her back, but the adolescent mage Ricken's timely arrival stopped the attempted execution when Exalt Emmeryn was unable to weigh the decision properly. This gave Chrom and Robin the opportunity they needed to lead a small force of the Shepherds against the Plegian rogues that had waited in ambush, saving the troubadour but risking war with their neighboring country.

Needless to say, things were complicated politically in Ylisse, even if now was not the time for that considering the hoards of undead known as Risen that lay siege to the land. And as if things weren't complicated enough, a masked man that called himself Marth (After the Hero King of olden times apparently) had just warned them that there would be an assassination attempt on Emmeryn tonight. This meant the Shepherds had to force themselves to sleep immediately after one battle in order to prepare for a new one.

And, with the knowledge that a battle would be coming, Robin's mind was awhirl with strategies, troop placements, who to partner in the coming assassination attempt.

The woes of an amnesiac master tactician, he thought wryly. He had no memories at all besides the ones he's gained fighting alongside Chrom and the Shepherds to distract him from his growing worries about the land he now called home. Undead creatures plaguing the land, an insane monarch testing their borders and patience, a mysterious man that wielded an exact replica of Chrom's Falchion (Not to mention fought with a near identical style to boot!) that seemed to have knowledge that couldn't have been easy to get ahold of.

Something like that implied shady dealings, tradings of gold, underworld contacts perhaps?

Ah, damn, he was doing it again. Marth had given them this information, and he seemed sincere enough in wanting to prevent Emmeryn's death, so he would trust him, at least on this, but keep his guard up.

He decided to take a walk to clear his head, grabbing his long hooded cloak and pulling it on, and just to be safe grabbing his Bronze Sword and a Thunder Tome in case of a Risen attack, or running into those assassins scouting the Exalt's home before the attack at nightfall.

Best to be prepared, he figured, since the Shepherds relied on him after all. He wasn't the strongest, that'd be Frederick or Chrom, or the most powerful magically, Miriel and Ricken had that covered. He was more or less a jack of all trades, with the exception of his tactical abilities, which apparently were leaps and bounds above what the Shepherds normally worked with.

Robin was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realized how far from Ylisse's capital he had wandered, into the woods near where he had first encountered the Risen alongside Chrom, his sister the cleric Lissa, and Frederick, as well as meeting the cavalier Sully and Virion, an archer of noble descent.

Despite the horror that fighting the undead in the middle of the night had caused him, Robin looked back on it fondly. Before that night the Shepherds had considered the possibility he had faked his amnesia, that he was a spy.

It was fighting the Risen that had finally earned their trust, and he was grateful for that.

Even if he could do without the zombies.

Feeling amused that he felt nostalgic for a memory from about a month ago, and that it involved fighting against the undead, Robin decided to head to that specific field, only for his eyes to widen when he saw a body in the middle of the field, visible only by their long red hair.

"Uh… hello?" He called out to them, taking careful steps towards the unconscious individual and keeping a trained eye out for any Risen or brigands, but he couldn't see any.

"Hmm…." She, for it was a she, groaned and began to sit up, the act of which made Robin freeze in surprise.

She was wearing his cloak.

The very same black cloak with gold trim that he was wearing right now.

He got a very strange sense of deja vu from when Chrom had faced off with Marth at the Ferox Coliseum, when the second Falchion was revealed.

… Was she a friend of Marth's, this one with the similarities to him rather than Chrom? She wasn't wearing a mask, and he swore that her face had something… familiar about its structure. He couldn't quite put his finger on it before she opened her brown/gold eyes, blinking slowly before looking at him and widening.

"Father!" She squealed in what appeared to be sheer unadulterated joy as suddenly the young woman glomped him. "Oh, I thought I had gotten separated from you! We were… we…" She- his DAUGHTER apparently (Which was weird in and of itself considering she appeared to be about his age- whatever that was)- scrunched her nose in frustration. "I… don't remember, I can't remember anything Father…" Her shoulders drooped and she sighed..

He racked his brain but couldn't recall anything new coming unstuck within his mind, no memories of a daughter at all, "What's… what's your name?" He asked, hoping and praying that if he heard her name that maybe it would help him remember her.

"M-morgan, like you and Mother chose for me… Do you not remember either?" She asked with wide eyes, before she sighed. "I don't remember her… I don't remember anything but my time with you Father, learning all your strategies, your fighting style…" She pat her hip idly, where she wielded a Bronze Sword and Elthunder tome, precisely on the cloak's belt where he kept them.

The similarities were… uncanny…

"Morgan, do you know someone by the name of Marth?" She seemed around the age he was, and he had no memory of a wife or a daughter, not to mention the odd rifts the Risen and Marth had come through firstly according to Lissa.

"Marth? The Hero King from your lessons?" Great, so much for that theory on where Marth had come from.

Right, Chrom's child from the future, as if something that ridiculous were true…

Morgan seemed to snort a bit, but didn't say anything else, as if waiting for him to say something.

"Okay then… So you have no idea who my wife is?" She shook her head. Okay, he had to take a moment to analyze her and attempt to figure it out from what few people he knew.

Red hair. That appeared to be a rare feature in Ylisse judging by what he saw, which narrowed it down at least partially. He didn't have a ring, and add to that not even subconscious reactions to Morgan's voice or hair or gestures lended credence to his budding theory about where (or more precisely when) she came from,

If she did come from the future, that narrowed down her mother, his wife, to either someone he hadn't met yet, or Sully or Miriel… or Anna. Sully's hair was more rusty or orange than the crimson locks of Morgan, and Miriel's hair was darker, so that seemed to rule them both out, while Anna's was close enough but he had the strangest feeling that she would look a LOT more like Anna if the greedy merchant had been her mother...

"Hehe, Father, I can almost smell the smoke from here." Morgan joked, making a cheap shot about how obviously awhirl his mind was. "If you can't remember either there's no point in trying to figure out who it is, the world is a big place…"

Huh, he was coming to a similar conclusion himself. Not bad, like father like daughter apparently.

"That's… a good point Morgan... How skilled are you with that Elthunder?" He asked, an idea coming to mind.

Magic… He wasn't all too sure how it worked, but it was a rare skill, usually inherited by a parent. If she was REALLY good with it, it could mean that her Mother had skill with it as well…

"I know what you're thinking Father, but even if only one parent has magic it's possible for it to transfer. And because of that, we can't just assume…" She frowned adorably.

"Well… let's get back to Chrom and we can get you settled. We can find out who your mother is later… but for now I'd like to get to know my daughter…"

Who seemed to be about his age oddly enough...


End file.
